The Prince That Was Promised
by masterxin
Summary: Would the game of thrones change with a new player on the table?, follow Itachi and his adventures in this new world.
1. PROLOGUE BEGINNING

"I've … always lied to you and asked you to forgive me … deliberately keeping you at a distance by my own hand … because I didn't want you to get caught up in any of this … but now I think that perhaps YOU could have changed mother and father and the rest of the Uchiha … if I had only come to you from the start … looked straight into your eyes and told you the truth … with me, who failed, telling you all this now from above … it's not going to penetrate and sink in. But I want to impart at least this much truth to you … you don't ever have to forgive me … and no matter what you do from here on out, know this, I will love you always." Itachi said with a faint smile on his face poking Sasuke's forehead saying his last goodbye to his brother.

After that, he waited for darkness or rather he expected darkness, but instead, a blinding light was waiting for him, the light was soothing and calming in a weird way.

But Itachi felt something around him, something watching him, something out of this world.

"Who's there?!" shouted Itachi.

**"I̸͓͒'̶̝͌M̶̨̈́ ̴̞̐Ǵ̴̜O̴͈͘D̷̺͐,̵͖́ ̶̼̄Y̵͙̓Ǫ̸͋Ū̵͕R̸͕͗ ̷̤̊N̵̳̎E̸̪͊W̷͖͆ ̵̭̇M̶̱̑I̵̬̊S̷̡͊S̵̢͛Ḯ̸̻O̷̼͊Ń̶̙ ̸̧̚S̴̱̍T̴̮̿A̸̮̒R̴̰̐T̵̖̑S̴͙̃ ̶̖̍N̶̩̑O̴͓̿W̴̡̃,̸̮͝ ̴͚͆Ȇ̴̺Ǹ̶͈J̷̛͍O̶̚ͅỶ̸͙ ̷͈͠Y̵̲̽Ô̸̫Ű̶̲R̶͖͝ ̵͖̇G̷̤̋I̶̫͂F̷̖́T̶̊͜S̶̗̓.̷̤͛" **

"What do you mean by that!?" Itachi asked but before he could get an answer something was pulling him, and the darkness and light started to dissipate.

* * *

He was covered in blood, although he couldn't see anything more than blurs, he knew for sure that what he felt in his body was blood, he tried to say something but for some reason, no sound came out of his mouth, he felt something or someone carrying him.

"Congratulations Lady Stark is a healthy boy." someone around him said, "The young Lord will be happy to be a big brother."

"Indeed, he will. tell my husband to come in." a feminine voice that sounded extremely tired said.

'It seems he was indeed a god, and I seem to be a baby at the moment, this complicates things by a huge margin, I don't know what's my mission here, and I'm extremely vulnerable at this moment.' Itachi thought

The sound of a door opening caught Itachi's attention, for what he could gather with his newborn senses it was a man that by the looks of it was quite stressed.

"Cat, are you okay." asked the man. 'So, this woman's name is Cat.'

"Yes, my Lord, but first meet your son," Cat said handing Itachi to the men, at first Itachi was wary of the situation, but as soon he got a good view of the man holding him a big weight was lifted out of his shoulder.

'He's looking at me with love, so much love, he looks at me like he could break me, I think is safe to assume this man and this women are my mother and father in this world...' Itachi thought.

"Ronard Stark, has a nice ring to it don't you think cat?." said the Man while holding Itachi close to him.

"Yes, a perfect name for our new cub," said cat in a loving voice. "Robb will be happy to have a brother to play with, a little brother"

"So will Jon," said the Man without even realizing that Cat switched from loving to resentful in less than a second, but Itachi even in his current state notice, the change in her attitude.

'This will be quite a difficult mission, I wonder what is my meaning in this new world, I also wonder why do I feel so safe around this man, my new father..' thought Itachi.

**Author notes.**

**Next chapters will be longer than this one. from 3000k to 4000k.**

**The firsts chapters will have time skips until the beginning of the series.**

**Itachi aka Ronard stark is three years younger than Robb and Jon, and one year older than Sansa. ( I'm using the ages from the TV SHOW )**

**Itachi has his knowledge and skills, but some skills will have to be relearned or reawakened.**


	2. PROLOGUE END

**RONARD/ITACHI**

**ONE YEAR OLD**

**Robb Stark: 4 years old**

**Jon Snow: 4 years old**

**Ronard Stark: 1 year old**

**Sansa Stark: Newborn**

Ronard's first year wasn't anything out of the extraordinary, Ronard learned to speak, and walk before his first name day, his parents were surprised of his extremely early development, By the end of the year Ronard had become an older brother again, but this time of a baby girl, Sansa Stark.

The relationship between Jon and Ronard was complicated, Ronard appreciated Jon for what he was, a young man with a big heart, too big for the cruel world around them, and Jon was a bit overprotective with him acting like a full-fledged big brother, His mother, on the other hand, was angry and did everything she could to separate them and cut off any kind of relationship between them from blooming, Ronard knew Jon was a bastard, but for him that wasn't a good enough reason to hate the poor young boy, so he decided to ignore his mother, to which his father approved.

Robb, on the other hand, was a quiet young man, always tried to play with Ronard along with Jon, but most of the time Robb was busy with his studies to succeed his father, but nevertheless, he was a good brother.

Ronard began secretly practicing in his room the control of his chakra which was nonexistent at the time, the exercise of the leaf had never been so useful.

* * *

**FIVE YEARS OLD**

**Robb Stark: 8 years old**

**Jon Snow: 8 years old**

**Theon Greyjoy: 8 years old**

**Ronard Stark: 5 years old**

**Sansa Stark: 4 years old**

**Arya Stark: 2 years old**

**Bran Stark: 1 year old**

Ronard was already the older brother of two new siblings, Arya Stark who was born when he was 3 years old and, who had nothing in common with Sansa, in Ronard's words they were like water and oil, and Bran Stark who was born when Ronard was four years old, Bran was too young to catch something from him, like personality but, he had a thirst for adventure on his eyes, even though he was so young.

Ronard had begun to practice with the sword with his brothers, the master of arms thought that the young man would be at a disadvantage against his brothers, what they did not expect was that Ronard would sweep the floor with his brothers without even sweating at one point he fought both brother at the same time just to end with the same result Ronard winning and Jon and Robb questioning how in the seven hells he was so good, Jon and Robb were having mixed feelings about his younger brother skill, on the one hand, they were proud of Ronard and on the other side were angry that their younger brother was humiliating them in combat smoothly.

His father would take him along with Robb and Jon to hunt, just to be surprised at Ronard's accuracy with the bow never missing a single arrow, What they didn't know is that Ronard trained his body every night in the arts of taijutsu, along with his chakra control, something that surprised Ronard was that he still had access to the Sharingan, but for some reason the Mangekyo Sharingan was locked, like he had never awakened it before, but he didn't mind at all, after all the price to awakened those eyes was too high.

Another thing that surprised Ronard was that his appearance was almost identical to the one he had in his past life, with slight differences. Ronard came to the conclusion that his appearance and retention of his abilities was thanks to the God who brought him to this world.

Ronard's relationship with Sansa was unique, Sansa was in love with his older brother in a platonic way, of course, to be precise Ronard was Sansa's template for a perfect man. Ronard was chivalrous, strong and intelligent, Sansa dreamed to marry a man like his brother at least that what she told Jeyne, and Jeyne fantasized about marrying him.

Shortly before Ronard's six name day, his father went to war, returning at the end of the year with a young boy that was to be fostered by his house, Theon Greyjoy, from the iron islands, Ronard despised the culture of the Ironborns and distrusted the boy to some extent. The first day that Theon joined to practice with the master of arms with Jon, Robb, and Ronard, Jon recommended that he practices against Ronard, which Theon took the suggestion as an insult thinking Ronard was the weakest cause he was the youngest, in less than a minute Theon was on the floor, trying to figure what kind of training did Ronard went through to outclass him so easily, while thinking how strong must the other two be, just to later find out that nor Jon nor Robb were able to match Ronard in combat.

Ronard secret training was going smoothly, he was able to use all of his Justus, with a few exceptions, like summoning crows, the Amaterasu, and the Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**TEN YEARS OLD**

**Robb Stark: 13 years old**

**Jon Snow: 13 years old**

**Theon Greyjoy: 13 years old**

**Ronard Stark: 10 years old**

**Sansa Stark: 9 years old**

**Arya Stark: 7 years old**

**Bran Stark: 6 years old**

**Rickon Stark: 2 years old**

Ronard continued training with his brothers, and from the age of eight his father gave him responsibilities that gave him some money every month, Ronard decided to use the money to hire a blacksmith to make specific weapons such as Kunai's, Shuriken's, Senbon's and Katanas, Ronard trained day and night, he didn't know what the God that brought him into this world wanted, but it shouldn't be simple if he allowed him to maintain his abilities and memories, and what puzzled more Ronard's was that the God said that he would help him out of his own volition.

Arya admired her brothers, but above all, she wanted to be as good a warrior as her brother Ronard, Ronard trained him secretly when he had the chance alone, until one day Bran discovered and threatened to tell their parents if they didn't train him too.

Theon had a hard relationship with Ronard, Ronard didn't pay much attention to Theon, Theon felt somewhat aggrieved by this. Theon had five years trying to win a fight against Ronard, and not only him but also Robb and Jon, but Ronard just kept winning, and Theon felt the difference between them just kept getting bigger and bigger over time.

Catelyn Stark, Ronard's new mother had given up in breaking Jon and Ronard apart years ago, Ronard was stubborn and he had his father support, so instead she turned her attention to her daughters, Sansa wanted her mothers approval more than anything so she succumbed to her mother's intentions even thought Ronard tried to stop it, Sansa decided to ignore him, but Arya didn't want to be told who she could be friends with or not, especially with Jon he was her brother, he may not have Stark on his name but he was a wolf and he was part of the pack, Ronard was proud of Arya so was their father.

Ronard had won quite a reputation in the north, as the best warrior the north has ever seen, the prodigy in the north, the winter soldier, but the name that was most famous amongst them all from south to north was, The Dire Wolf of Winterfell.

**FOURTEEN YEARS OLD**

**Robb Stark: 17 years old**

**Jon Snow: 17 years old**

**Theon Greyjoy: 17 years old**

**Ronard Stark: 14 years old**

**Sansa Stark: 13 years old**

**Arya Stark:11 years old**

**Bran Stark: 10 years old**

**Rickon Stark: 6 years old**

The morning had started like any other, cold and peaceful. Ronard had seen his father behead man for justice and today wasn't any different from those other occasions, but Bran was accompanying them this time, as his father had deemed his old enough to see the King's justice, Bran was nervous Ronard noticed that right away and tried to calm his little brother.

Ronard moved close enough to Bran horse to whisper, "The first time is never easy, but if you have something worth killing for, worth protection, it dulls the pain of taking another man life, one day will come where you will have to kill brother, and that day all you will be thinking of is in your family and the people you care about, be that as it may, I will always be there for you brother."

Bran relaxed a bit, knowing that Ronard of all people understood how he felt made him feel better and supported.

Once they arrived at their destination, the man had been taken outside a small holdfast in the hills. Robb thought he was a wildling, Ronard could see the expression in his older brother face and understood what it meant, but that man wasn't a wilding, his clothes and the way he looks to their father confirmed that he was one of the brothers of the night watch, the man started to talk about the white walkers, about what he sought, this caught Ronard attention and when his father was about to cut the man's head off, Ronard activated his Sharingan without anyone noticing putting the man in an illusion.

"Where am I?" the man shouted.

"You are in my world," answered Ronard while a bunch of crows started to form his body inside the illusion.

"What are you?!" shouted the man in fear and confusion.

"The one asking the questions here is me," Ronard responded in a threatening way, "You are dead, or rather soon you will be dead, in this world I control time and space, or to be precise how you perceive both of them, father is about to cut your head, but I can make sure you suffer years inside this illusion before dying or I could make you death painless is up to you, all you have to do is answer my questions."

"Aye…" the man replied.

"Good, know to show me what you saw," Ronard said while thinking 'if I had the mangekyo Sharingan I could just extract the information easily and fast, but with my Sharingan it would take more time than I really have right now', "so try to recall you encounter with the white walkers."

"Alright, but promise I won't feel the sword on my neck." Pleaded the man.

"You won't I promise," affirmed Ronard.

**MEMORY**

Lots of snow around, and a strange feeling about it, as if something was hunting, and Ronard saw it in a third person view, the dead walking, not like the Edo-Tensei, not these guys had nothing of their past lives they were empty shells without souls, and in their eyes there you could only see death and the empty void, seeing those abomination gave Ronard chills, and it didn't help he felt the man fear run through his own body.

**MEMORY-END**

"As I promised, you won't feel my father sword," Ronard said while dissipating the illusional world.

"Thanks," The last words the man said before embracing the nothingness.

* * *

**After this, the real chapter begins, as I promise I will try to create chapters from 3000k to 4000k words.**

**This was more of a resume of what Ronard/Itachi had live through these fourteen years.**

**He has the Sharingan, but no access to the Mangekyo Sharingan. **

**The canon begins now, let's see how Itachi deals with the nest of vipers that is Westeros, let Game of thrones BEGIN!**

**ALSO IM REDOING THE FIRST PART OF THE PROLOGUE TO SOMETHING MORE SERIOUS, I GOT PLENTY PRIVATE MESSAGES SAYING THE FIRST PART IS TO CRINGY, I WAS JUST THROWING THE IDEA TO SEE HOW MANY READERS WOULD LIKE IT, SO I WILL PUT MORE THOUGHT INTO THE FIRST PART.**


	3. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**RONARD STARK**

"The deserter died bravely," Robb said. He was big and broad and growing every day, with his mother's coloring, the fair skin, red-brown hair, and blue eyes of the Tullys of Riverrun. "He had courage, at the least."

"Indeed, he did Brother," Ronard said. He was shorter than his two brothers, not by much but enough to be noticed by others for afar.

"No," Jon Snow said quietly. "It was not courage. This one was dead of fear. You could see it in his eyes." Jon's eyes were grey so dark they seemed almost black. Jon was slender like Ronard where Robb was muscular.

"Yes, he was afraid but not by our father or his imminent death, he was actually grateful of dying and afraid of living," added Ronard getting a nod from his brother Jon.

Robb was not impressed and didn't believe the man at all. "The Others take his eyes," he swore. "He died well. Race you two to the bridge?"

"Done," Jon said, kicking his horse forward followed by Ronard. Robb cursed and followed, and they galloped off down the trail, The hooves of their horses kicked up showers of snow as they went, in the end, Robb and Jon got to bridge first, leaving Ronard in the last place, he may be better at fighting thanks to his chakra and knowledge but Itachi/Ronard was never good at mounting horses, he was decent but he wasn't the best in the family.

* * *

"Hahaha it seems the great Dire Wolf of Winterfell has lost once again," Robb said getting close to Ronard.

"You do know we are sparring later, today right?" asked Ronard with a faint smile.

"It seems the Dire Wolf has some fangs," Jon said while unmounting his horse, "Just remember what father says about holding grudges with family."

"I recall Father saying something about no holding back as well, brother." Added Ronard knowing very well that Jon was implying between lines 'don't beat us that bad'.

"One day I will best you in combat brother! I promise!" Robb said while unmounting his horse.

"I can only wait for so much brother, but I suppose you can outlive me and beat my skeleton," added Ronard as a joke, making both Robb and Jon laugh.

Robb, Jon, and Ronard decided to walk around the forest for a bit, Ronard was thinking in how the walkers were even possible, he so far hasn't seen a single person that is able to use chakra, the amount everyone has is diminutive, the needed for living and no more. Then again what he felt through the deserter's eyes wasn't chakra, no, what he felt was something way darker and sinister, he needed more information about the white walkers, he remembers his nana talking about them, know that he knew they were real how much was true about them.

"Jon, Brother come here! look what I found." Robb Shouted getting the attention of Jon and Ronard.

Jon was the first, one to arrive, and as soon as he saw the dead wolf body "Lord Stark needs to see this, I'll go for him." And with that Jon went running to his horse.

"It seems is a Dire Wolf," Ronard commented getting closer to the dead wolf. "And it had some pups recently,"

"Really I didn't notice that." Robb said in awe getting closer to see the dire wolf body, "You are right six pups,"

Jon came with their father and the riders, they picked their way carefully through the drifts, groping for solid footing on the hidden, uneven ground. Jory Cassel and Theon Greyjoy were the first to reach the boys, followed by Jon and their Father.

"Gods!" he exclaimed, struggling to keep control of his horse as he reached for his sword. Jory's sword was already out. "Robb, Ronard get away from it!" he called as his horse reared under him.

Robb grinned and looked up from the bundle in his arms. "She can't hurt you," he said. "She's dead, Jory, but these little cubs are pretty alive." Added Robb with a smile.

"She had six pups before dying," Ronard said, "I propose we keep them after all the Dire Wolf pretty much represents house stark."

"What kind of freak wolf is that?!" Theon said ignoring Ronard completely.

"It's not a freak it's a dire wolf," Jon said getting nods of approval of Ronard and Robb.

"There's not been a dire wolf sighted south of the Wall in two hundred years," Theon said.

"I see six alive right now…" Ronard said with a hint of annoyance on his voice while holding three pups on a bundle on his hands.

Bran tore his eyes away from the dire wolf. That was when he noticed the bundle in Robb's arms. He gave a cry of delight and moved closer. The pup was a tiny ball of grey-black fur, its eyes still closed. It nuzzled blindly against Robb's chest as he cradled it, searching for milk among his leathers, making a sad little whimpery sound. Bran reached out hesitantly.

"Go on," Robb told him. "You can touch him." Bran gave the pup a quick nervous stroke, then turned as Ronard said, "Here you go." His brother put a different pup into his arms. "There are five of them now." Bran sat down in the snow and hugged the wolf pup to his face. Its fur was soft and warm against his cheek.

"Dire wolves loose in the realm, after so many years," muttered Hullen. "I don't like it."

"It is a sign," Jory said. Father frowned at that comment.

"This is only a dead animal, Jory," Father said thought he seemed troubled. "Do we know what killed her?"

"There's something in the throat," Robb told him, proud to have found the answer before father even asked.

While the mans were discussing what killed the wolf, Bran and Ronard were petting the pups, Bran was smiling like never before, and Ronard couldn't blame him the pups were cute, after a couple of minutes about talking about prophecies and bad luck, some of them said the pups were better off dead, and Theon agreed

"The sooner we kill them the better," Theon Greyjoy agreed as he drew his sword. "Give the beast here, Bran."

"Put back your sword, Greyjoy, Father is the one that has the last word, and even without him you are in no position to decide such thing," Ronard said in a cold demeanor.

"They are going to die, and if they survive who knows what they might do, they are beasts Ronard," Theon said defiantly.

"Father let you live, didn't he?, I'm pretty sure the wolfs are going to behave better than you," Ronard said with venom on his words, Ronard didn't like Theon, Theon made his mission to remind Jon every single day he was a bastard, so Ronard despised Theon with all his might and the only reason he tolerated his presence is because his father asked him to.

"Put away your sword, Greyjoy, like my brother said" Robb said. For a moment he sounded as commanding as their father, like the lord he would someday be. "I also recommended we keep these pups."

"You cannot do that, boy," said Harwin, who was Hullen's son.

"I know I sound repetitive, but only Father and mother can tell us what we can or we cannot do," Ronard said getting a small glare from Harwin.

"It be a mercy to kill them," Hullen said.

"Hullen speaks truly, boys, Better a swift death than a hard one from cold and starvation," Father said with a frown.

"Not if we take care of them, I think I speak for my brothers when I say we will take care of them," Ronard said with conviction.

"Aye Father," Robb said supporting Ronard's idea.

"Please? Father" Bran pleaded.

"Ser Rodrik bitch had some puppies and lost part of them, we could use her milk," Ronard added trying to make their case more appealable.

"Aye Father, she has more than enough milk for the pups," Robb said.

"You have six trueborn children," Jon said. "four sons, two daughters. The dire wolf is the sigil of your House. Your children were meant to have these pups, my lord."

Ronard saw his father's face change, saw the other men exchange glances. He loved Jon with all his heart at that moment and understood what his brother had done. The count had come right only because Jon had omitted himself. He had included the girls, included even Rickon, but not the so-called bastard who bore the surname Snow. Their father understood as well. "You want no pup for yourself, Jon?" Father asked softly.

"The dire wolf graces the banners of House Stark," Jon pointed out. "I am no Stark, Father." Their lord father regarded Jon thoughtfully.

"I have no problems in giving you mine Jon," Ronard suggested getting looks of disapproval from everyone except his father, Robb, and Bran. "I have never been a dog/wolf person anyway."

"No! I couldn't possibly take it, I refuse bro- "Jon said cutting himself from calling Ronard brother in public.

"Foolish brother." Ronard said with a hint of pain on his voice.

Robb continued to trying to convince Father. "I will nurse him myself, Father," he promised. "I will soak a towel with warm milk, and give him suck from that."

"Me too!" Bran echoed pleading his father to let them keep the pups.

Father seemed to give up and said. "Easy to say, and harder to do. I will not have you wasting the servants' time with this. If you want these pups, you will feed them yourselves. Is that understood?"

Bran nodded eagerly. The pup squirmed in his grasp, licked at his face with a warm tongue. "You must train them as well," Father said. "You must train them. The kennel master will have nothing to do with these monsters, I promise you that. And the gods help you if you neglect them, or brutalize them, or train them badly. These are not dogs to beg for treats and slink off at a kick. A dire wolf will rip a man's arm off his shoulder as easily as a dog will kill a rat. Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, Father," Bran said.

"Yes," Robb agreed.

"Yes," Ronard agreed.

"Very well, you can keep them," Father sighed

While everyone was getting ready to leave, and Ronard was getting on his horse, he started to think of possible names for his pup, the one he picked was completely black, in this and the past life he had never been good at giving names, perhaps he could use something simple like crow, or Crowley, as they were passing through the bridge Ronard heard something and it appears that Jon was able to catch the sound too because he stopped on his tracks.

"What is it, Jon?" Father asked.

"Can't you hear it?" Jon asked,

"Yes, and it's pretty close," Ronard added.

"There," Jon said. He swung his horse around and galloped back across the bridge.

They watched him dismount where the dire wolf lay dead in the snow, watched him kneel. A moment later he was riding back to them, smiling.

"He must have crawled away from the others," Jon said holding a white dire wolf pup on his arms, "It seems you won't have to share your wolf," added Jon looking at Ronard with a happy smile.

"It seems I won't" Ronard agreed with a smile

"An albino," Theon Greyjoy said with wry amusement. "This one will die even faster than the others."

"I will enjoy our sparring session today Greyjoy," Ronard said glaring Theon making the man take a step back. "It appears that you don't know when to shut up."

Jon gave his father's ward a long, chilling look. "He won't die," he said. "This one belongs to me." Added Jon getting a warm smile from his father.

* * *

Once they arrived in Winterfell, Ronard and his brothers went looking for Sansa, Arya, and Rickon to show them the pups, they all met in the kitchen, including Jon and began to exchange ideas to name the pups, Ronard had decided to name the pup Crowley, having the name for the pup Ronard decided to walk around Winterfell, to gather so supplies for the pup, while he was walking he saw his father and mother talk, and thanks to his ninja training reading their lips was easy.

"Jon Arryn died," Mother said. "and the King is coming in a couple of months, and there's only one reason the king would come, Ned." added mother,

"Aye, and I will accept Cat, I have to," Father said.

"You don't have to Ned, you can always decline, Starks, don't do well in the south." Mother said almost pleading father to refuse the kings offer.

After that Ronard didn't need to hear anything else, the information he got was more than enough, His father would be the next hand of the King.

'Perhaps it would be best for me to go with him to kings landing, just ensure his safety.' Ronard thought.

* * *

Months passed and the king was a few miles away from Winterfell, Ronard was in his room dressing appropriately to receive the King, Ronard appearance was almost identical to the one he had on his past life, with just a few differences, he was a little taller, and a bit more muscular, but the rest was the same, his hair was the same, long with a ponytail, his brothers tried to have him cut his hair but their efforts were to no avail, Once he was ready he started to go to where his mother and father were waiting for the king.

The visitors came through the castle gates, Over their heads, a dozen golden banners whipped back and forth in the northern wind, emblazoned with the crowned stag of House Baratheon.

Ronard could recognize most of the riders by the information he had on them, Jaime Lannister also known as the King Slayer, golden hair, part of the king's guard. Sandor Clegane, with his terrible burned face and angry body language, a tall golden hair young man, which Ronard assumed was Joffrey, and last but not least the King, a fat man, famous but not for good reasons, a whoremonger, drunk and it seemed he also had problems with his temper, the only one missing was Tyrion Lannister also known as the Imp.

Sansa was in awe looking at the prince, Arya was just staring at Tyrion, everyone kneeled to welcome the king and the Royal family, while Robb, Jon, and Ronard were glaring at the Prince.

The king approached them and made a sign for everyone to rise up, looking at Eddard from top to bottom and said. "You've got fat", to which Father gives a look of 'What about you', getting a laugh out of the king, "Nine years, where have you been Ned?"

"Guarding the north for you, your grace for Winterfell is yours," Father said.

While Ronard was appreciating the reunion between his Father and the King, he heard Arya ask Sansa, "Where is the Imp?"

"Would you shut up" Sansa replied immediately, getting the Kings attention.

"What do we have here?" The King said approaching Robb, "You must be Robb" Robb didn't say anything he just stood there looking at the King, "and you must be Ronard, the Dire Wolf of Winterfell, I wanna see you fight boy." Ronard nodded getting a smile from the king, then turning to Sansa the King said "You are a pretty one," the next one was Arya, "What's your name?" the King asked.

"Arya," Arya answered.

And the introductions continued, ending with the King and Father going to the crypt, to pay their respects.

* * *

Ronard was going to the library but on his way on Sansa's room he heard Sansa and his mother talking, Mother was fixing Sansa's hair, And Sansa was fantasizing about something, and the what was obvious, Prince Joffrey, so Ronard decided to stay and listen.

"Do you think Joffrey will like me? What if he thinks I'm ugly?" Sansa asked with a hint of worry in her voice

"Then he is the stupidest prince that ever lived." Mother answered.

"He's so handsome," Sansa said in awe tone, to which Mother rolled her eyes.

" When would we be married? Soon or do we have to wait?" Sansa asked.

"Hush now. Your father hasn't even said yes." Mother said.

"Why would he say no? He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms." Sansa said wondering why her father would say no.

"He'd have to leave home. He'd have to leave me. And so would you." Mother said with a sad smile.

"You left your home to come here. And I'd be queen someday. Please make father say yes." Sansa pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Sansa…" Mother was trying to calm Sansa, but Sansa knew how to press her buttons.

"Please, please. It's the only thing I ever wanted." Sansa pleaded again, "He's handsome, a gentleman and he looks like he could give a challenge to Ronard" that last sentence made Ronard cough getting the attention of both his Mother and Sansa, so he **_Shunshin _**out of there before it was too late.

"Did you hear that.?" Sansa asked.

"Yeah..."Mother said.

* * *

Ronard was going to the feast, and on his way, he found Jon outside, with his horse, brushing the horse mane, and feeding it some grain.

"Brother what are you doing here?" Ronard asked, "The feast is about to begin."

"Lady Stark thought it might insult the royal family to seat a bastard in their midst," Jon replied with a hurt expression.

"Nonsense, you are my brother and my family, if mother says something I'll deal with her." Ronard said hugging Jon, "I'm not taking a no for an answer foolish brother."

"Brother I can't La-" Jon couldn't finish talking because Ronard poked with forehead hard.

"Come on, let's go, brother," Ronard said getting a faint smile from Jon who started to follow him.

* * *

Ronard entered the feast with Jon, Mother, she was glaring Jon, and Ronard, to which Ronard responded with a cold look, his brothers were his weak spot, Ronard loved his brothers with all his soul, and he would not let his Mother or anyone treat them badly.

Ronard and Jon sat together, while Jon could not raise his head out of fear, but felt supported by Ronard, while eating Ronard heard how his Mother and Queen spoke, about the commitment between the prince and Sansa, the feast continued without much change, Arya bothering Sansa, and Arya ending up in her room with a timeout, after the feast ended everyone was going to their respective rooms, as Jon was going to his room and Mother followed him, so Ronard decided to follow her

"You think it was funny to embarrass me in front of everyone!" Mother said in a demanding tone, "Learn your place bastard." with that she tried to slap Jon just for her hand to stop at mid-air.

"I was the one who invited him, this behavior is unacceptable," Ronard said letting his mother hand go. "I will inform Father of this," and with that Mother took her leave, storming out of sight.

"You don't have to take any punishment for me, brother," Jon said, while Ronard simply walked away.

"I would burn the world for you, and any of my siblings," Ronard whispered to himself.

* * *

Next morning Bran begins climbing an abandoned tower, Ronard decided to supervise him from afar without his little brother knowing, he was good at climbing but is better to be safe than sorry, Bran's wolf pup crying at the bottom of the castle wall, while Ronard's pup was taking a nap. Once Bran gets to the top, Ronard sees Bran almost falling but something or someone stops him, and after a minute or two a hand pushes Bran out of the window, immediately Ronard used the **_Shunshin no Jutsu _**to short the distance between them, catching an unconscious Bran, now with his brother safe, he turns his attention to the tower, grabbing Bran and his wolf pup he **_Shunshin's _**out of sight to a horse stable close to the tower, and **_Shunshin's _**back to the tower once again, using the **_henge no Jutsu_**, to transform into a crow he flies directly toward the tower, and once he gets to the window he sees something unexpected, the Queen and her brother Jaime having sex.

'So Bran saw something he wasn't supposed to see' Ronard thought, giving a final glare to the Queen and her twin brother, before flying back to the stable. 'I have no proof, but they will pay for this, I will make sure of it.'

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER JAIME VS RONARD THE DUEL.**


	4. Chapter 2

After catching his unconscious little brother mid air, Ronard was left with one thing in mind, how to send the message he knew about their incestuous relationship, in reality he couldn't care less about who the Queen slept with, but touching his siblings was something Ronard couldn't ignore.

"Stay," Ronard ordered his pup, who seemed to understand him, with the pup guarding his little brother, all he had to do was wait.

He could kill them, without leaving any trace or clue who was the perpetrator, but that would leave the north under bad light.

'_Jaime Lannister... he will soon learn what it means to mess with the pack, ' _Ronard thought as he departed the stable, not before erasing what his brother saw from his head with a powerful genjutsu, leaving his little brother with no memories of what happened the last two hours and with two fiercely looking pups ready to protect him or lick him to death.

* * *

It took quite a while for the Lannister twins to finish their endeavors, it took a lot of concentration and mediation for Ronard to not kill them as they fucked.

The Uchihas might not show too much emotion but in reality they bottle all up.

Unfortunately for Jaime and company, Ronard was also a Stark now.

Five hours later Jaime, just on time for lunch, Jaime entered the dining room accompying the Queen, Cersei Lannister.

The King didn't seemed to mind she was missing for the entire day.

Then again he was drunk almost all the time.

By this point, Bran was awake, and waiting eagerly for the food to eat, something both Cersei and Jaime didn't expect or want at all.

"There you are," Robert pointed at Cersei, and for a moment her face paled, "We've been waiting for you to eat woman, hurry up!"

The expression the Lannister's twins had, was priceless, both staring at the unharmed little boy, who was playing with Arya, and the King, they were utterly confused.

Ronard smiled, as a ninja he was trained to read people and their faces, and what he saw was pure terror.

The Queen smiled, "I was exploring Winterfell," and with that started to approach the king.

Jaime snapped out of his reverie and went to his seat.

"Well it's time to-" The King was about to give everyone permission to eat, and probably give a speech about something, but Ronard stood up, getting everyone's attention, "Something you wanna say boy?" The King was midly annoyed at Ronards interruption.

"I apologize, your majesty," Ronard said with a respectful tone, "But this will only take a second,"

The King chuckled and exchanged looks with Ronard's parents who were as perplexed as he was,

"Go on boy, you have the floor, but hurry up I'm hungry," The King ordered between chuckles

"Very well," Ronard nodded, and slowly turned his a sight to Jaime Lannister, "Jaime Lannister, I challenge you to a duel, face me like a man, if that is something a coward like you is capable," Ronard wasn't one to be dramatic, but he wanted Jaime to accept.

"Kid, I don't have time for-" Jaime tried to turn Ronard down, but was stopped by the King laughing like a mad man.

"I like your kid!" Robert laughed, "Give the boy a duel, don't be a coward,"

"Perhaps, he is only good for backstabbing," Ronard added, he didn't see what Jaime did to the mad King as something bad, as a ninja he had to do it multiple times for the greater good, but he also knew it would rile Jaime up.

"You got your duel kid," Jaime growled.

"Let's do it, outside, right now," Ronard proposed, "Let's give the King a show,"

"I approve," Robert smiled, with his thumps up.

"Very well, don't cry later, kid," Jaime said.

"Hn,"

* * *

It didn't take long before everyone including the servants were outside, patiently waiting for the fight.

Jaime was the first one to arrive, followed by Ronard who was still casually dressed, for formal events, and had nothing but a sword on his hand.

"Get your armor kid," Jaime ordered.

"It won't be necessary," Ronard answered, looking down on at the man in front of him.

"Kick his ass!" Arya was the first one to cheer for Ronard.

"Well, if you want to die," Jaime smiled, "Who am I to judge,"

"The duel is until one of you surrenders," The King announced, "Start this shit!"

Jaime was the first one to move, trying to cut Ronard with his sword, failing miserably.

"A sword is no good if it can't cut the enemy," Ronard said as he calmly continued to dodge Jaime's attacks, without even looking at him, he was gazing at the Queen that was besides the King, "Unless that sword can rip you apart, that man used to say that a lot,"

"Are you here to fight or talk!" Jaime growled, stopping his useless assault.

Ronard slowly turned to Jaime and said, "A fight would imply you can actually challenge me, but that's not the case, you're weak, and pathetic,"

Pure and unadulterated bloodlust filled the air, warriors are used to this, is a common thing on the battlefield but what Jaime felt was in no universe similar to what he was used to, unconsciously his animal instincts urged him to run, he wasn't facing a man, he was facing a beast.

But Jaime wasn't done, and it wasn't like Ronard pressured him with his chakra too much, so ignoring the second he felt fear towards the kids, he rushed trying to take the brat down once and for all.

Ronard simply continued to dodge, not moving or using his sword at all.

"Is all you can do dodge?!" Jaime growled.

"No," Ronard took one step forward, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the floor.

Jaime and everyone in the audience were shocked, all it took, was one move to knock out one of the supposedly best swords of Westeros.

"The things I do for love," Ronard said strong enough for everyone in the audience to hear, and without a second thought or a warning stabbed the full length of his sword where it would hurt both the Queen and Jaime, Jaime's manhood.

Jaime was about to scream in pain but Ronard silenced him with a kick in his jaw, rendering him unconscious.

"It seems I won," Ronard announced to the still shocked audience, taking his leave feeling satisfied with the message he sent.


End file.
